


Dead People

by Bam_Madera



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam_Madera/pseuds/Bam_Madera





	Dead People

The professor, a balding man of 50, droned on and on about the war that took place in the late 40's. _How many people died, the infrastructure, the weaponry..._

The sunlight found its way on my desk, creeping sluggishly from one end to the other, slowly bathing the whole desk in a soft glow.

_"... 60 million killed..."_

_".. cannibalism as a means of torture.."_

_".... frozen or burned to death."_

I don't know how long I sat, or how many heartbeats passed for me to finally understand that there were no more people in the room. The professor packed his things slowly, deliberately, a well-practiced choreography, picked up his bag, sighed, then looked me straight in the eye.

He shook his head, then left.

I, too, gathered my things. I was running late for my next class after all.

I entered the next room slowly. The only vacant seat was beside Andy, a boy I vaguely remember from prom.

'Does anybody sit here?'

No response.

'Hello?'

Nothing.

'Please listen..'

I sit down anyways.

I am alone again. Time was too slow these days. I jumped from one class to the next, always trying to get people to listen- no one does.

I've long since accepted it.

I go back home. My mom is crying.

Again.

I don't know what to do.

Again.

'Mom?'

Nothing.

'Hello?'

Nothing.

'Please listen..'

She doesn't.

I leave her alone.

I go to my room. It has no more bed. Nor tables. Nor curtains nor books nor life..

I look at the window and wonder, idly, why the sun hasn't sunk yet, or why the world seems to have stopped.

I strain my ears to listen to the heartbeats that echo within the confines of my body, but hear none.

So, just like every other day, I do my homework, I eat whatever there is to eat on the table, then sleep.


End file.
